Re born as a uchiha
by darkashura
Summary: The protagonist is re incarnated as a Uchiha and that too as Shisui's brother , before the third great ninja war. Follow him in his journey as he rises to the top
1. Prologue 1 Re birth

"Aah, what a troublesome day it is, I am already feeling tierd , I still have to go for my part time job then go home, then do my homework" said Nohara Yuu walking out of his school gate.

He was a orphan and a otaku who loved anime especially Naruto. As our protagonist was thinking about his troublesome life he reached the shop where he worked part time. He started his work as usual when some one called him out "Yuu kun who look kind of tierd I think you should take some rest" "Thank you manager san" Yuu said as he started to go back home. When he reached home he was very exhuasted , just when he reached home he lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes just to find himself in another room, it was a small room almost as big as his rented apartment but unlike his apartment it only had a blanket on which he was sleeping, and fire was burning in the corners of the room. "This doesn't seem like a hoapital" he thought.

When he tried ro sit up he was not able to find the strength needed a tries to roll but he was not even able to do so. He looked at his hands "Eeh aren't they unussualy small, what the hell is going on" he slowly realised that his arms, legs, every thing was small.

Just then a woman walked in the room and after watching Yuu she happily called out "Akira he is awake" and a male came running towards Yuu and picked him up. Just then after observing every thing camly he came to a conclusion "So I am a baby and these are my mom and dad, aah no my life can I go back" he was acting troubled on the outside but on the inside he was actually happy that he would ne able to experience a mother's love and a father's support

* * *

Hello guz this is my first naruto fanfic hope you will enjoy it and give me feedback to improve or correct the chapters


	2. Prologue 2 growth and family

Yuu was lying on his bed and thinking

"Hmm so its been approximately 6 months since I am born,and I have realised that my name is Hiro, the surprising fact is that my oni san(big brother) is none other than Shisui Uchiha that without a doubt means that I am also a Uchiha he is just one year older than me though my mom is Hina Uchiha and my dad is Akira Uchiha never heard of them in the anime so they wont be so great, but still they are really loving parents. About my growth, I can finally roll and crawl and I am also able to walk while holding things not going show my mum that though or she might have the shock of her life. I cannot speak because my vocal chords are not developed till yet but i can undountedly write and read, I can also sence chakra in my body and I have also begun to cultivate it. In short I am a genius just like my oni san or may be better. So. now lets start another day"

After a year

"Aah Hiro eat your food don't run" Akira said while running behind Hiro "Dad I will only eat after you promise to teach me ninjutsu" Hiro said while running with all his might. His dad got a bit angry and with a flash he appeard in front of Hiro and caught him. Shisui was watching this whole procession sitting on the dining table while enjoying his meal as if this was a scene which he had watched for his whole life. After forcefully eating his food Hiro went to complain to his mom "Mom I want to learn nin jutsu"

"Hiro dad and I will teach you every thing when you are three years old right now you are too young for it" Hiro went away with a aulking face in the afternoon Hiro and Shisui were taught reading and writing by their father, after that Hiro and Shisui went to play on the ground in the Uchiha district. "Shisui ni-san do you know where the scrolls are kept?" " Yes they are in the store house beside the porch why do you ask?" Shisui asked in a innocent manner Hiro thought "sorry oni san but I will have to fool you".

During night Hiro snuck out of his room then went to the store room but he found the door locked " As expected who keep precious scrolls unlocked" then he looked around to find some space from where he would sneak inside. He instantly found a window which was perfect to sneak inside keeping in mind his body size. He after a bit of tries found his way inside what invited him were a vast number of scrolls amounting to almost 30 in number he also found strips of paper in a wooden box "oh so these are chakra nature strips, I need to know my chakra nature to practice the correct jutstu" He induced his chakra and first the paper became wet then the paper crumbled and then the paper burnt away "Fire as expected from a Uchiha Lightning as expected from Shisui's brother but water?" he then proceded to look for the scrolls he needed

" I think i should start with fire release"

saying so he picked up the bigginer fire ball jutsu and started to read it. After reading it for a while he kept it back to its position and left the room, the next night he went to the near by park to practise his fire ball jutsu and it only took him 1hr to learn the basics and in the following two days to completly learn fire ball jutsu he didn't realise but his growth process was very fast and he didn't even run out of chakra if his dad were to see it they would have made a whole procession declairing their child as a genius. He also started exercising to make his body fit

After another year

Hiro was 3 yrs and his loving dad was going to start teaching about justu's which he had already learnt. In the previous year he had learnt many fire jutsu's and also built up his body his strenght by reading taijutsu scrolls. His strenght was at genin levels and his speed was at chunin levels. He had mastered fire ball, great fire ball, fire wall, fire bullet but he was not able to master any other as the people in his family had started to realise that something was off.

* * *

Hello guz the main story starts from next chapter this marks the end of the prologs

hope you like it


	3. Chapter 1

**Konoha Border**

"I am feeling sleepy, what a tough job" a shinobi with a konoha head band was complaining while sitting on a tree. He was a sensor type shinobi who had been placed on the borders to identify and report any fishy activities. He suddenly sensed some movements but he was unable to react in time and a kunia went through his head.

**Village hidden in leaves**

After dropping off Shisui to the academy Hiro with his mum and dad went outside the village for training. "Dad i don't think we should go outside the village, its not safe" Hiro complained[ I have a bad feeling about this] Hiro thought. As they were going, mist around them was getting thicker, Hiro instantly realised this and stopped "Hiro what happened why did you stop" his dad enquired "Dad don't you think that something is a bit off, i mean the mist it shouldn't be so thick" His dad instantly reacted and activated his sharingan while his mother hugged him.

A kunai was thrown towards Akira to which he instantly reacted and defended himself using his kunai. "haha as expected from a Uchiha" a voice sounded from the mist, "but you can't defeat me with just that much" another voice sounded and water dragon fired at their direction, Akira could not dodge it and collapsed on the ground with a bit blood comming from his mouth "Akira!" his mom shouted, tightly gripping Hiro. Akira tried to stand up but a kunai shot at him pearcing his arm "Daaaad!" Hiro shouted as he freed himself from his mother's grip and ran towards his dad.

A kunai was shot towards Hiro, he looked to his side and watched a kunai perfectly aimed between his eye brows slowly approaching him [so this is how i will die] he thought "Hiro!" he could hear his mother's cry in the background, as the kunai was nearing its distance he could see his whole life before his eyes, his brother Shisui, his mother and his dad and a sound permiated through the surrounding, the sound of flesh being peirced.

Hiro had closed his eyes "eeh why don't i feel any pain", he opened his eyes only to be greated by a grusome scene of his father standing in front of him, and his back peirced by a kunai whose tip could be seen protruding from his chest, he looked at his side only to see a person from the shadow swinging a katana(japanese sword) towards his mother, he could not handle this scene,something clicked inside him,his eyes started burning, slowly his fathers blood smeared hands brushed Hiro's head, his father looked at him and said "I will teach you your nin jutsu later, for now lets go back" with a smile and then pushed him into the bushes. Hiro could not do anything, his eyes were burning his head was heavy, he could not handle the pain and he slowly passed out.

"Wake up boy" a voice of a woman called him out the voice was not young but not old either it was a bit strong and had a bit of persuasive power in it. "Who are you , where am I" he enquired as he slowly woke up. "You are in the hidden cloud village my husband and son picked you up when they saw you lying on the bushes near the border"

[ so it was not a dream after all] Hiro thought while looking at his hands " Where are your parents " the young man who was standing at the door enquired "I got lost" Hiro replied as he didn't want to disclose his secrets. " We will ask him questions later let him rest for a bit" said the woman and left him alone in the room.

After the women had closed the door behind her he silently shuffled his legs and stood up. He still couldn't beleive how much his life had changed only in a days, only yesterday was he running around the compound with Shisui and his father chasing behind him and now he was left with nothing in his family apart fron his oni-san. He wanted to take revenge on the shinobies who had attacked him but he couldn't even see their faces he only knew that they were mist-nins and nothing else.

He quickly re-arranged his thoughts, for now the only goal in his mind was becoming strong, if he had been more strong, he would have been able to save his family, this thought was paining his mind a lot, but now he had promised himself that he would make himself strong enough to protect his loved ones, strong enough to beat Madara and come out alive.  
After promising himself and stabilising his mind he went to the water container only to see his image, with a three tomoe sharingan activated[a fully evolved sharingan how in the world did I get this] he thought and instinctively reasoned remembering the pain in his eyes.

* * *

I posted half of the chapter yesterday and half of it today sorry for the inconvenience


	4. Chapter 2 Sensei

After organising his thoughts which had been scattered due to the apearance of the 3 tomoe sharingan, he slowly opened the door to the room whle making up a feasible lie which would cover for him.

"Oh so you have woken up" the boy said in a nonchalent tone "oh boy you woke up" the woman who had met him came out of the kitchen while washing her hands on a apron. "I think you want to tell us something" the boy said while suspicion was written in his eyes.

"I am a war orphan, my parents were killed" he said with deep remorse in his black eyes, which was enough for the boy to sympathise with him, his attitude towards Hiro changed completely and he did not act as coldly as before "my name is Sato Daichi whats yours" "my name is Hiro I am 4 years old" he courteously replied. "My name is Sato Miyo and I am Daichi's kaa-san(mother) nice to meet you"

As Hiro was thinking about what to do next, a tall man came in "aah so you woke up, I thought that you weren't going to wake up, not atleast for a few days, and by the wat I am this guys to-san(father)". "So I'll be leaving now thank you for taking care of me, I am sure we will see each other later" Hiro started to walk out when a voice called him "Did you just forget that you have no where to go" this voice obviously belonged to Daichi who was seceretly eyeing his mother to take over "Yes Hiro-kun you could actually stay here" Miyo said to which the father only gave a nod.

Hiro was overwhelmed with emotions after listening to their thought, he was actually in a pinch about his problems and was worrying about them while walking out of the house. He could not refuse such a polite offer or rather he had no option but to accept the offer as he ahd no other place to go "Thank you eveyone" he sincierly said with the purest emotion he could bring out from his heart.

**Konoha hokage office**

Hiruzen was sitting on his seat and checking some papers when a Anbu suddenly came in and whispered something in his ears, and a slight frown emerged on his face. "Go call all clan heads and village heads for a immergency meeting.

"Uchihas were attacked at the village border and were killed though one body is missing, main suspect is the Mist village" Sarutobi announced as he looked around, he observed that Danzo's face had formed a grin for a few seconds but it had immidiately dissapeared and that Fugaku's face twiched a bit, tension was written all over Fugaku's face as he asked "who was it" "Hina Uchiha, Akira Uchiha and one of their child Hiro Uchiha though his body ..." and here Danzo cut in "they still have one of their child don't they" "Yes his name is Shisui Uchiha"

"I think you should hand Shisui over to me, he would be great if he worked for Root" "NO not happening Shisui is just 5 years old, I think Fugaku should take care of Shisui" Hokage refuted "I have no problem with that" Fugaku replied after a bit of silence.

**Kumo Academy**

"All the best for your first day Hiro-kun" "Thank you Daichi-san" ,Daichi had come to drop Hiro to the Kumo academy. Hiro had himself decided that he would attend the academy after he fully recovered from his previous injuries. It had taken him a full of three days to fully recover, during these days he thought about his future plans. He did not plan to go to Konaha in the near future as he was sure that Danzo would come bitting his legs, he also thought that this incident wuth the mist had some inkling to Danzo. He also planned to save Shisui from Danzo's grasp during the Third great ninja war as he had assurance that he would grow strong till then, strong enough to beat Hanzo and root.

Just as he entered the academy, he realised that someone was watching him with a highly intense gaze, and this gaze made Hiro really uncomfortable he could not stand it and instinctively his sharinngan activated, he used it to identify the chakra source and leaped to the source with a speed which a four year old cannot fathom, he also saw that the man waited for him, he was growing more intrested in the person's identity. Has soon as he saw him, his face was filled with shock he could not even think that he would meet this character here and he immidiately said "good morning Shi(C)-sama".

Shi had not expected this little boy to find his position much know his name he took some time to react but finally calmedndown and said "It was unexpected for you to know my name, I would like you to come with me" Shi said balantly without hitting around the bush, Hiro looked at him questioningly, invardly he feared that his seceret would be out but he did not let it show in his eyes. "Darui had asked me to look for talented individuals, though no one I came across had enough talant to be trained by him, but i think you have passed my test so I want you too come with me" this was a briliant opportunity for Hiro to train his lightning and water jutsu as Darui was great in both, he could not disagree such a offer which would help in his growth, he believed that he would grow and gain good strenght if he was trained by Darui.

He instantly agreed and followed behind Shi. After following Shi he found himself on a mountain top surrounded by cloud and was rich in water and lightning elementals, there a man was sitting on a rock, he was silently sitting but he instantly moved with vey high speed, if Hiro didn't have his sharingan he wouldn't even realise that a punch was thrown at him, he tried to dodge but his speed was to slow and the fist stopped in front of half of his face. The man had both a astonished and happy face

He eyed Shi to go away and he vanished, then he asked "you are a Uchiha" Hiro found no reason to lie to his future sensei(teacher) so he nodded "You have activated our sharingan at the age of four" "yes", Hior gave a solemn reply Darui was thought about something then he asked "do you accept me as your sensei" Hiro nodded saying "I have a affinity for fire, water and lightning and I think that you would be able to train me effectively" Darui gave a meaningfull look to Hiro and then said "Come here tommorow, no need to go to the academy, I think you are already at genin level, I will talk to Raikage-sama after this" after saying this he again went to the rock and comfortably seated on it

This was a sign for Hiro to leave and he complied, and he headed to his new home in Kumo. After he came back he was confronted by Miyo "How did your first day go" "It was really good" "how did you come back so early" Daichi asked "My sensei left me early" Hiro said with a inoccent face.

The next day he found Shi in his spot observing students, Hiro continued on the path and reached the place where they had met yesterday. Hiro felt that a point on his head had gone cold, and the back of his hair started to stand up, to this stimuli Hiro reflexively bent to his side. "good dodge" a voice sounded behind him and he saw that the place where his head was had been replaced by a kunai. "you would kill me some day sensei" Hiro complained. "So leaving that behind, first you will train in chakra control because lightning requires a lot of control" After saying so Darui vaished from his sight.

* * *

Hello guyz hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me a feedback okay


	5. Chapter 3 Black lightning

**Raikage's Office**

"Darui I heard that you had taken in a disciple" "yes boss he is a bit special, i mean he has a sharingan even if he his just four" "Sharingan" the raikage looked questionably and then said "So that means he is from konoha right?, is there any chance of him being a spy" "I don't think so boss, I can tell by looking in his eyes, he won't betray, I also heard that he is a war orphan"

"Ok let it be but keep an eye on him, but why are you taking in disciples I mean concidering your lazy and dull attitude" raikage gave a smirk Darui gave him a stubborn look and said "I want to pass on black lightning" and then cooly left through the door leaving shocked Raikage in his room.

Darui went back to the training ground and was dumbfounded by what he saw

**Training Ground**

Hiro was thinking about how to train after his sensei left giving him only a surprised attack and orders to train. [thankfully I know the method to train because I saw it in the anime] Hiro was thinking while searching for a appropriate tree. He moved around a bit and found the ideal tree, a thick bark a long height.

He concentrated ono the chakra and moved it to his feet, then slowly he started to climb the tree, he took two steps and then fell down face first, and he heard someone laughing he moved his eyes and saw Shi standing there, Hiro dusted his cloths as he stood up and respectfully bowed to Shi "good mo..." "no need for honorifics" Shi cut in as walked towards the tree and said "let me show you once, I know Darui must not have shown you" after that he started to take his first step during this time Hiro activated his sharingan and carefully watched the leg movements and captured each and every thing step.

Shi looked at Hiro but during that time Hiro deactivated his sharingan back, Shi eyed Hiro as if saying that it was his turn now, Hiro understood him at walked towards the tree, e remembered each every step and then took his first step on the tree then second step, slowly his speed started to increase and in the end he reached the top of the tree withot falling off once. "You are one fast learner" Shi exclaimed and all this was watched by Darui who had just reached a few seconds ago, Darui was dumbfounded by what he saw, even Hiro couldnot believe what he was doing, but his sharingan had remembered everything thus making it easy. "Lets go to the near by lake" Darui cut in Shi's praise as he thought[I have high expectations from you boy] and then lead Hiro to the water body, befor going he said "Shi boss is looking for you"

He led Hiro to a cave which was on the same mountain after going down a trail, then he led them to the cave and went a bit deep. "here is the lake" he said as he pinted at a water souce which was glowing unnaturally and surrounded by darkness, it gave a bit eerie feeling. "Ok now watch me carefully" Darui said. Hiro again activated his sharingan and carefully watched the chakra flow step by step and intigrated it within its mind and then followed Darui on the water surface Darui was yet again shocked, the he ordered "lets improve your stamina do a hundered pushups and sqats on the water surface" Darui jumped to the near by land and then said "do this every morning, for now follow me" after that he led Hiro deeper into the cave, as Hiro went more deeper, he had a tingling sensation and as they went deeper Hiro also started to feel pain which slowly built so much that he was not able to walk, just as he stopped walking, Darui had a very ecastic expression and he asked "do you feel something?" Hiro nodded and opened his mouth but voice wouldn't come out he was not able to face the intence pressure and cold sweat formed on his forehead only the words"pain" came out of his mouth and Darui was more then happy, and then Hiro couldnot withstand the pain any more and started to faint, as his eyes were closing, he heard a voice calling out to him, it was a far away voice it was obviously not Darui's and his eyes closed

"what was in that cave" Hiro asked after he had woken up, "it was the resting place of a beast called Denkistuki, it is a type of beast with lightning affinity, I brought you there to check if you were capable of using Black lightning which had been passed down to people within kumo" "so am I able to use it sensei" Hiro asked in a worried tone, he really wanted to use black lightning, if he had a chance to use it, he had seen its effectivness during the anime.

"Don't worry noy the pain you felt signifies that you are the best person to learn it. After finishing practice tommorow come to the place where I train, you may go now" Darui said. Hiro had almost no strenght left, he walked home and then ate a lot of food and immidiately went to bed. "Hiro-kun looked tired today right" Miyo asked to which Daichi replied "he seems to be working hard, I hope its not ut of revenge though" Daichi had a terribly worried expression on his face

**Konoha**

Shisui had been adopted by Fugaku and his wife. He was hit deep due to the fact of his families death and had also activated sharingan but only with a single tomoe, but he still believed that his brother was somewhere out there and not dead. He had made it his lives mission to find out who was the one behind it and also to find his lost brother Hiro Uchiha.  
This incident had caused him to shy away from his academy life.

"Obito you should know your senior in the academy Shisui right?" a boy with a mask on asked "yeah I heard that his family was killed by mist nin and his brother's status is not known" "Such a poor boy" Rin said as she was walking behind them. "Obito we should go and have a talk with him" Rin said.

* * *

Hello guz please review and keep reading if you love it


	6. Chapter 4 Jinchuriki

**Kumo**

The next day Hiro first went to the water body and did his daily exersice, he fell into the cold water for 3 times, while he was doing his exersices, he always got distracted by the the voice which resounded in his head during the time he had went inside the cave. He could not hold his curiousness and he headed into the deeper parts he could again feel the pressure but he didn't give up and continued to walk towards the entity which was giving off such horrendous pressure, he could see that that it also acted in tempering his body, he headed straight for about 10 mins and then he could finally hear the voice calling out for him

"Can you hear me clearly" a voice resounded in his head "who are you" Hiro questioningly asked. "Oo one from the other world, I was sent by Sage of six paths to guide you in this world, Sage of six paths sees your tremendous potential and wishes to keep you to his side during the holy war which will come by in the years. I am the beast of lightning Denkistuki"

"If I remember correctly you were not in the main story" Hiro asked "Yes I was not allowed interfere in the wordly matters until a certain point of time, but your existence changes everything"

"Sure but how are you going to help me?" Hiro asked while he was filled with respect towards the far sighted sage "I was made from the God tree and partially from the chakra of the sage, so I can act as a tailed beast, making my jinchuriki profecient in lightning release jutsu" "But is my body favourable for you to reside in"

"What is necessary is not your body but your soul, and I am able to talk with you because your soul is strong, also you will have to meditate to aquire black lightning so its not a problem"

"Ok then lets start" Hiro said with a lot of excitement "you will lose your consciousness for a while as your body will intigrate with mine" as he said this, slowly a form gathered in front of him when he activated his sharingan he saw red coloured chakra gathering in front of him, then the a slightly reddish green coloured chakra started mixing with the red chakra, and then a full ball was formed which entered Hiro's stomach, and Hiro felt something hot spread throughout his body and then he lost comsciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor, he immidiately woke up, he felt that something was off[what happened something feels off] Hiro thought [boy my chakra has fully intigrated with your body, thus strengthening your muscles and your height might have increased] a voice resounded in his head, which he immidiately knew belonged to Denkistuki. Hiro nodded and asked[ can I go in chakra mode?] [It is possible, but your body won't be able to handle the pressure right now, you need to work more on your body]

"Hiro are you there" a voice resounded in the cave, Hiro rushed outside to find Shi waiting for him, e was immidiately moved to see a person caring for him. Shi caught Hiro in hi sight and said "Stop fooling around and go to Darui for practice" Hiro nodded while being overwhelmed by emotions just as he was ready to move Shi said "your height seems to have increased what did you do inside" "Nothing just my morning routine" Hiro said as he immidiately left from that place at a speed which was much fater than his speed a few days earlier[ it seems I have gotten faster] Hiro thought while climbing upwards, when he reached the practice ground he saw no one but he immidiately sensed a person below him and moved from the place, and then the ground blasted the next second and his sensei came out with a interesting expression on his face as he said "good dodge, now lets start with your lightning training" and he sat down and indicated Hiro to sit down beside him. He said "now look at how I do it" he sat in his position and said "concentrate on the flow of chakra in your body then induce it in your hands, then legs, then chest, then the whole body, this is called as lightning chakra mode" Hiro listned carefully then sat beside him and then started to concentrate on the flow of chakra, then he condenced it in his hands and then simultaniously tried to condence it on his legs but failed.[boy concentrate properly, imagine the chakra flowing out, it will take some time] a voice resounded in his head, Hiro was more then helpful for his help

This process took place for a week, in the mornings he went to the lake and did his workout on water and then returned only to dodge a sneak attack and then sit in meditation, each day he made some progress and finally on the seventh day he was able to go in lightning chakra mode, and his next order was "now for some days stay in lightning chakra mode and improve your control" just as he said this Hiro whispered[ Denkistuki i'll need a bit of chakra] [Yes I am more than willing, it would also help in improving your control over my chakra which would help you in tailed beast chakra mode].

It had been 2 weeks since Hiro had taken Darui as his sensei. He had been walking on his road when he observed something strange, he didn't sense Shi hiding on his usual spot, he spread Denkitsuki's chakra for better perception and immidiately sensed three chakra sources from the training ground. He rushed to the training ground to see Shi standing side by side a girl about his age, she had blue hair and had a little less than Hiro himself, just as he was watching the girl, Hiro immidiately sensed something comming at him, he knew he woudn't be able to dodge it with his normal speed so he immidiately entered lightning chakra mode, which improved his speed and dodged to his side, he saw his sensei's figure in front of him, his sensei didnot stop as as ussual and proceded to kick him on one of his legs, Hiro leaned to his other side, then he felt a punch comming at him, it was not possible to dodge, so he used his sharingan with his lightning chakra mode to dodge the puch again, then a water dragon was fired at him, immidiately he remembered his father's death, his kind father who had done everything for him, and in the end gave his life to save him. Hiro froze in his place, his feet were not moving[Boy what are you doing], Hiro instantly snapped out of his fear[ yes I can do it, I have to come over it], the dragon was too close he immidiately had a idea, he made his hand signs with the fastest speed he could muster and yelled **Fire style: Total annihilation** and the water dragon was completely evaporated to vapour and a huge hole was left on the ground, after seeing the scene everybody was aghast, Hiro himself, Hiro asked[ Denkistuki what did you do] [I did nothing, it was you who used my chakra in the spur of moment] Denkitsuki replied in a innocent voice.

When he looked around he saw that Darui was just standing and watching but it seemed he had been pushed back by some centimeters and Shi was sheilding the girl who had just fallen down on her knees. " I am extremely sorry" Hiro said as he bowed down in a full 90 degree. "Its okay boy, just think about your surroundings when you use a justu, any way from today I am going to teach you lightning and water style jutsu and in the evenings we will train with black lightning, this little miss here is Shi's underling just as you are mine" the girl stood up from her daze and said "I am Tanaka Emio, nice to meet you" she said while blushing a bit. "same here, I am Uchi...da" Darui shighed with relief where as both Shi and Emio looked confused and unconvinced. After this both of them parted ways and started training

* * *

hello guz hope you are loving it(tatatatatan)


	7. Chapter 5 Anbu

The next day, Hiro and Emio met at the academy, greeted each other and then head off to their respective training grounds. Hiro reached the underground lake, then started to train, this time his training also included using his lihtning chakra mode, and also simultainiously using his fire style jutsu's. After completing his training he went to the place where his sensei trained, then as usual he felt something coming at his direction, and his sparring started, a punch here, a jutsu there. After that his sensei called him to his side and said "now lets practice the lightning jutsu's first and then water, activate your sharingan and you will learn it in no time" after this Darui started feeding his jutsu's to Hiro and Hiro stored them into his memory and simultainiously copied jutsus with such speed that even the future kakashi would have stood agape and astonished watching the scene.

Then they had a bit of break time after which Darui again called Hiro to his side and said "Now we are going to start the real part, Black lightning, so focus all your attention and do what I tell you to do" Hiro nodded "ok first find a place to sit down and close your eyes, now try to feel the pain you had felt during the time you were in the cave" Hiro imagined the pain he had felt, instead of pain it was tremendous pressure which he could feel was weighing him down. After a few minutes he was starting to lose focus when a voice cut in [boy don't lose focus practice this and tailed beast chakra mode will be open for you, pass a bit of lightning through your bidywhen you start to lose attention.]

Hiro hesitantly applied this technique but he found it effective, so after a every few mins electricity passed through him. "okay stop now you did well, now lets go and have lunch together". Over the days the minutes changed to hours and finaly on the 12th day when he was meditating under the illusionary pain, a crakling sound came from the atmosphere, and purpulish black lighting started raging across the boys body, and the boy opened his eyes with his sensei in front of him. His sensei had a smile on his face "It normally takes about 2 to 3weeks you did it in 12 days. Hiro had a slight blush on his face as someone was praising him heartly [don't let it go to your head boy it was fast because I assisted you in your training] Denkitsuki growled, but even with this complaint Denkistuki was happy inside that he had a great host and this was realised by Hiro who had a slight smile on his face.

half a year later

It had been approximately 8 months to the day Hiro had first stepped on this unknown land of cloud, he had got a sensei, a friend, a family, which was every thing he could wish for. He did his routine work and like always he had done for the past few months, he went for dinner with Sensei, Shi and Emio. "I think you have learn't enough, now it is time for you to practise it, I am thinking of assigning you to Anbu to gain practical experience" Darui was talking to a black haired boy with height of about a 8 year old "but sensei I am only 5 years old you know" the boy who was obviously Hiro refuted "But your actions are enough to prove that you are no less than 19" Shi said to which Emio who was muched relaxed than before laughed at.

"Ok so have you selected your weapon?" Darui asked [Denkitsuki what weapon should I select] [I think you should select a scythe] [Oh so is like Hidans triple bade scythe?] [No its not like Hidans scythe, Hidan focuses on just making slight cuts but this scythe works on deep cuts and damage dealing, you just have to summon it using my chakra, it is called bloody scythe, and the wounds caused by it cannot be healed naturally, but for this ability to activate you have to pass chakra] "Hiro why are you silent did something happen" Emio asked in a worried voice. "No I was just thinking about my weapon" as he said that he summoned the weapon in his hand by saying** bloody scythe** "what is this?" Shi asked. "It is a scythe my new weapon, but sensei, I would like to practice with this weapon before heading to anbu, is it all right" Darui just nodded.

Hiro then headed out back home and after talking sometime with Miyo and Daichi he went to sleep. The next day, Hiro reached the training ground, and he found his sensei waiting for him, and without speaking anything, Darui pointed his sword at him, seeing this Hiro also summoned his scythe, Darui swung his sword down at him, Hiro blocked it with his scythe, then he pushed the sword back and swung his scythe at him sideways, Darui blocked it using his sword and with the other hand threw a kunai at him. Hiro made hand signs with one of his hands and changed the trajectory using a water ball and then kicked his sensei, Darui dodged the kick, performed a circular motion and brought the sword from the other side, Hiro activated his sharingan and carefully watched the trajectory of the sword and beautifully dodged it and closed in and moved his scythe to cut sensei's head but his sensei stopped it with his sword and was going to move his kunai when a voice resounded "Stop" both Hiro and Darui looked at the source of the voice, the Raikage was standing there and behind him were Killer B, Shi and Yugito Nii. "boss", Hiro also payed his respects and then looked at B and Nii and both flinched when they met his gaze and started shuddering Matabi and Gyuki both were telling their jinchuriki's that the person in front of them was a dangerous being.

Raikage was impressed by the way these people fought and was convinced on making Hiro a Anbu. Raikage signaled Hiro to come to him, Hiro complied and Raikage gave him a Anbu uniform which contained a black hoddie a black mask and the Kumo headband, after that the Raikage took something out of his pocket, it looked like a empty scroll but Hiro instantly reallised what is was and gave a shocked expression to the Raikage, Darui had a question mark on his face simmilar was the case with Shi but both B and Nii had their own problems to take care about.

"With this I am assigning you your first solo mission as a special force Anbu"

* * *

hello gyz after 7 chapter 7 thousand words 3likes  
hope you love it and please give your inputs


	8. Chapter 6 Sakumo

"It is a five year mission in Ame(village hidden in rain), you have to keep an eye on Hanzo and tell us about his actions"

"Boss isn't five years too much" "It isn't much and we will also send our people sometimes to switch with him if he requests it" [there are 4 years for great ninja war so this five year mission will eventually get suspended, also i will get to meet the akatsuki, I might save Yahiko] he thought. "You will have to report every month using what ever method feasible and take care of that scroll. If you receive emergency summons then immidiately leave the task in your hand and report to me. Head out tomrrow"

After receiving the orders, Hiro first went back home and told them that he had to leave on a mission, Hiro and Daichi had a heart to heart conversation, and Miyo said nothing and left. For the whole time Hiro was in his room resting, and then there was a tap on his door, Hiro stood up and Miyo was standing there, and she said "I know it will be a dangerous mission, try not to die okay, I don't want to lose another of my sons" and after saying so she ran away, Hiro stood there dumbfounded he had never expected such a situation to occur, but he was still very happy and promised himself to return alive.

The next morning, Hiro went outside his room, and found a nicely packed bento(tiffin) on the table, and Hiro knew who had made it for him, after that as he was heading to the border, he found Emio standing near the academy, he went there to give her a farewell "I heard everything from Shi-sensei, all the best to you Hiro-kun, I will also graduate and become a Anbu and come to meet and assist you on your mission wait for me" saying so hear cheeks began to redden and she ran away towards the training grounds. He also found Darui waiting for him but he said nothing and instead gave him a kunai "Its a gift from Emio, she was too shy to give it to you" then he took out another kunai, which was golden and black in colour "It is a special kunai which can conduct black lightning" after giving his presents he left, on the outside he was not showing any emotion but sorrow was seen deeply rooted in his eyes.

Hiro entered the forest surrounding the village, and then wore his hoodie put his mask on which was black in colour with red colour lightning drawn across one of the eye holes, and with the scythe in his hands he completely looked like a reaper, he tied his headband on. To go to Ame he either had to pass through a long route of many small villages or directly through konoha.

Obviously he chose the shortest route, which was throught konoha, on the first day he successfully passed through Shimogakure and during the night opened the scroll which was given to him by Raikage, it was a special scroll which could only be read if a person had sharingan and contained the secrets of the Uchiha clan mainly their genjutsu. Hiro had never practiced Uchiha genjutsu because he had lost contact with his clan after the incident which changed his life. He started practicing the genjutsu, it was very easy for him because he had great control over his sharingan, but its application was really hard as one had to have eye contact to put the man under genjutsu but the good point was that constant eye contact was not necessary, so for the following days, till he reached Konoha's border through Yugakure, he practiced his genjustu on any living organisms he saw including humans, to the point that he became very proefficient and had also caused a havoc in Yu.

**Konoha**

Shisui had become 6 year old Kakashi was 5 and Rin and Obito were also 6 year olds.

"Kakashi I heard that your father is going on a mission" Rin asked "Yeah I heard from Fugaku-san that it was a really important mission" "Yeah dad said it was a important mission but he didn't tell me about it" Kakashi said, as they were walking to the Academy.

In the Hokage office Danzo was very angry as Sarutobi had assigned a very important mission not to the root but to Konoha's White Fang Sakumo hatake, and Danzo was ready to pull the strings from behind. Danzo was absolutely loyal to Konoha, but not to Sarutobi, he would do anything for the favour of Konoha, but he also had greed for power.

Danzo after going back, headed to the roots headquarters and ordered a new mission, in this mission the root had to give Sakumo's location to the Iwa nins and when the Iwa people finish their work, they were Ambush the Iwa people and complete the mission instead of Sakumo

**Konoha border**

When Hiro reached Konoha border, he stopped using his genjutsu, then he activated his Tailed beast chakra mode for the first time. Hiro in his tailed beast mode looked like a legend incarnate, black lightning coursed through his body, he had the six path sign on his back and just like naruto had a yellowish orange glow, Hiro had a purpulish black glow. [wow this is just like Naruto's chakra mode but it is a bit on the darker side it seems, with this I will be able to completely hide my presence and travel at high speeds, I don't want to stay on konoha for a long time] thinking so he rushed throught the forest with a speed which even a sharingan could not sense and by running with this speed, within 30 mins he reached Konoha-Kusa border, where he detected some presences, he immidiately deactivated his mode and looked from a bush. He saw that some Konoha nins, were being ambushed by Iwa nins, in there was a guy which Hiro recognised, he was Konoha's White Fang Sakumo Hatake, Hiro realised that this was the point where Sakumo will fail his mission, he didn't want such good man to die neither did he want Kakashi to have a depressing childhood, he also thought that if Kakashi had his father to train him, he would have a better base and thus a better future.

Just as Sakumo was going to order to abandon his mission, a person rushed in and took everyone by surprise, in the feild were 14 Iwa nins and 4 Konoha nins, his back faced the Konoha nins and he looked at the Iwa nins and whispered **Demonic Illlusion: Shakling Stakes technique** which failed as Hiro had not practised enough. [Practice makes a man perfect i guess] Hiro thought as he dodged a kunai thrown to him without breaking a sweat. Then he made hand signs with exteme speed and casted** Water release: Giant water wave **and after that casted **Lightning release: Black Snake** it was like the "black panther" jutsu Darui used, the black snake was formed and the Iwa nins were just watch everything dumbfoundedly which showed that their rank not more than Chuunin. If it were a normal Lightning jutsu, it would have just paralyzed them but as this was special black lightning, it completely charred them.

After finishing the work Hiro sensed more people comming towards him, and by seeing their speeds it was easy to tell that they were almost Jounin. When the nins appeared, Sakumo was beyond shocked seeing the young mans talent. Hiro after watching the events develop, went into lightning chakra mode and Sakumo was yet again shocked to see a child almost reaching half of his height doing such feats. After going in lightning chakra mode he called out **Bloody scythe** and ran towards the people with incomprihensible speeds, as he was approaching the people a wall made of land blocked his path, he casted **Lightning release: Lightning** **cutter **and broke the wall and swing his scythe at the nearest person, this was his first kill in this world but he felt nothing special partially because of his childhood and partially because he knew that the weak would always rule the strong. He dodged a earth spike comming towards him, and again activated his sharingan which glowed red inside his mask which made his aura seem a lot more fearful. He again swung his scythe at a nearby shinobi with great speed and power. The shinobi put up a kunia to stop the blade, but it effortlessly cut through the blade, and slashed his neck, reaping another life, at this moment Sakumo also joined and killed the remaining two people with his team.

"Why would konoha attack our team did we betray someone?" Sakumo asked helplessly as he removed the masks and identified them. "They are not Anbu, they are Root controlled by Danzo, it seems he is not happy that you got this mission, I advice you not to confront Danzo after this mission and ignore him, he has great power, just be cautious around him"

Sakumo couldn't help but ask "who are you, are you a shinobi of Konoha" Hiro looked at him and took out his headband hanging on his neck, seeing the head band Sakumo stood up and readied his katana to which Hiro said "I mean no harm, I was just passing through" and saying this Hiro vanished with a flicker.

While running away Hiro thought[ I need to make Kumo and Konoha come to a alliance or else it will prove difficult for me in the future]

* * *

Hello guz gakure means village so Kumo can also be written as Kumogakure


	9. Chapter 7

**Konoha**

After completing the mission assigned, Sakumo ran back to Konoha, and immidiately entered the Hokage's office. Danzo sitting there was in complete shock and Hiruzen nodded and allowed him to enter. "The mission was completed Hokage-sama but there is something very important I would like to discuss, ONLY THE TWO OF US" Danzo's face was completely ashen and Hiruzen had an idea of what he was going to talk about. Danzo exited the office, and Sakumo started "we were ambushed by root, but I would like you to take no action on that, instead there is a bigger news" he let the suspence grew and said "the one who singlehandedly saved us from the situation, he was a kumo-nin, he used 3rd Raikage's black lightning and also 4th Raikage's famous lightning chakra mode, by his height he was almost 8 or 9 year old but his voice was childish, he knew about Danzo and root. He passed away peacefully even after we pointed weapons at him, and he was extremely fast and his weapon was a scythe"

Hiruzen was listening to every thing attentively and then he asked "How did he look like" "he wore a hoodie, and had a black mask on his face, he looked like a reaper" just as Hiruzen heard the words black mask his face became depressed and he said "you are really lucky that you are alive right now, the special Anbu wear a black mask,and they are very strong"

Later Danzo was not punished and a fake story of ambush never happening was issued, and a new shinobi had been added to the dangerous shinobi record under the code name Kumo's Black Reaper

**Ame**

A movement was observed at the Ame borders, but nothing was found at the site so it was treated as a false order.[ now how should I relay my messages to kumo] [you can extract a bit of my chakra and send it to that place] [but wouldn't its control be difficult] Hiro asked Denkitsuki [I can control it so its no problem] saying so a bird materialised on Hiro's shoulder. [great] and Hiro started writing his report then a full and complete report was submitted including him saving Sakumo and fighting off Danzo, Hiro thought that 4th raikage was more openminded than 3rd and he would accept the proposal of peace.

After that he decided to procede with his first personal mission which was finding Yahiko, Konan and Pain, but he didn't know how to find them. He ran through the whole forest but couldn't find him, when a plan struck him, become one of the Akatsuki. He immidiately changed into his normal cloths, splattered a bit of mud on his face scrached his cloths for a bit and sat on the road side. while sitting he thought[ If I had not met Miyo then I might really be sitting here.]

After sitting there for 3days straight he had started to lose faith in his plans, but just as he was about to get up a voice called him from the valley, follow me it stated. Hiro followed the hooded man and after reaching a cave, which obviously he had passed by, he stopped. He made some hand signs and and then entered the cave, and Hiro followed behind. But contrary to his expectations he only found two other people in the cave, they were Pain and Konan. [so does that mean I'll be one of the founding members of the Akatsuki] but he was shoked with the next sentence he heard "Hello Kumo's Reaper, I didn't think I could see your real face so early" Hiro was utterly shocked and was also impressed by Yahiko's intelligence. He knew that contradivting the fact stated would not help so instead he said "It's also a pleasure to meet you Yahiko, Konan, Pain" This time even Konan could not hide the confusion on her face "I have come to pose a relation between you all and me, I have come here for a five year mission, and you are the greatest source of information, I will stay with you for five years, leak no secrets outside and I will help in protecting your base." Hiro stated and then said his catch line "I mean no harm", the proposal was agreed and the 4 started living together and Hiro gave weekly reports. Hiro also decided to practice Chidori and its various forms. In the reports he stated, the current condition of Ame, and plans of Hanzo, he also stated the importance of peace between Konoha and Kumo.

The next Hiro was writing his report and was preparing to send it, Yahiko and Pain were sitting by the fire, and konan was no where to be seen. Hiro after finishing his work went to the fireplace and sat down. Yahiko was looking at the burning wood, and flames were reflected in his eyes, a awkward silence floated in the environment only to be disturbed by the sound of fire burning.

To break this silence Yahiko took the initiative and asked " So Hiro I wanted to ask you about your stand on peace" Hiro was silent for a moment as he was thinking of an answer and then he replied in a firm voice "Transient" one word and perfect answer which brought light to Hiro's ideology. "Could you please explain what you mean" Pain asked

"Human are greedy in nature and most of them succumb to money or power so, peace obtained can never be permanent, you can bring temporary peace with the help of power but what afyer that, unless you are importal peace will always break down and lead to wars"

Yahiko was just about to reply when Konan entered through the cave, after that no one persued the matter any further, ate their food and went to sleep. Hiro was not able to fall asleep so he went outside the cave and looked at the stars recalling all that happened during the day, after calming his heart he started to practice his chidori, as he was submerged in his training and analysing his chakra someone crept behind him, he was instantly alarmed by this development, summoned his scythe and brought it to the assailant neck and was about to cut it down. "Stop" an alarming yet familiar voice came and moonlight shined on the person, and Hiro's expression calmed and he asked can't get to sleep, and Konan who was the person nodded and sat beside him, not a word passed between them but it was reasonable as none wanted to disturb the tranquility and silence brought by the shining moon.

The next day Hiro woke up but Yahiko and Konan had already gone for their skirmishes. Pain approached Hiro and asked if he would be his sparring partner and he gladly accepted the offer, they sparred for a little while till Yahiko and Konan came back, then Yahiko gave Hiro the information,he sent the information, ate lunch, then dinner and night time was again spent outside the cave by Hiro but today Konan didn't come, and he didn't expect her to come.

After 3 years (Hiro 8yrs)

Such days were passed in peace, the relationship between Hiro and Konan had increased a lot, now he could sense her feelings from her expression less face, Yahiko and Hiro had nothing special and Pain and Hiro continued as sparring partners. But as Hiro had stated it's never permanent.

Hiro was sitting in the cave meditating when Konan came running to him and said "Yahiko and Pain in danger ambushed by Hanzo" "Shit" Hiro yelled, and he picked up Konan in a princess pose and dashed out at full speed to where Konan told him, he arrived right at the place and he saw a scene which shook him completey.

Yahiko was standing in front of Nagato sheilding him from a incoming kunai, his fathers memory instantly came to his mind, he didn't want to lose a person in a simmilar way, he didn't want to feel that kind of sadness or despair ever again. He was running towards Yahiko with all he had got, that day he had vowed to become stronger, but alas the speed of the kunai was too much, even if he was a bit more closer, he would have reached him before the arrow, he remembered the time he had spent with Yahiko on the camp fire, though their relationship was not that deep, he didn't want Nagato to experience the same pain he suffered through, [I want to reach that place] he thought, it was pure will, it was like a driving force which made him activate his **Mangekyou Sharingan** and the kunai heading towards them turned into dust and then that same dust headed to the one who fired it and pierced his body and his lungs, he screamed in pain before dying. His ability was "particle create" and "particle control".

Yahiko was looking at the attaker dumbfoundedly, Konan and Pain still had their eyes closed. After the shock had passed, Pain Yahiko and Konan quickly took care of the situation taking advantage of the attakers unstable mind, but that was all Hiro could see before he felt his consciousness fading and he fell on to the ground.

* * *

right eye kamui- which tobi/obito uses

left eye kamui - which kakashi uses


End file.
